


Whose Turn Is It To Be Rescued This Time?

by sg_wonderland



Series: Training: the SG-1 Version [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stargate SG-1 team (any variation) - whose turn is it to be rescued this time? </p><p>Yet another SGC training scenario whereas the new kids (and General Vidrine) learn valuable lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Turn Is It To Be Rescued This Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Gen Battle. I couldn't stop at just one version of the story.

Whose Turn Is It To Be Rescued This Time?

 

“But I did it last time!” Daniel protested vehemently. Well, as vehemently as one could get when one was wheezing heavily. He swore they’d added a few more rungs to those ladders and he still didn’t understand why they couldn’t just have taken the elevator.

“That’s why they won’t suspect you, Daniel. We never use the same scenario twice!” Jack grinned, proud of his logical argument.

“But I don’t feel like being the victim.” It was a weak point and Daniel knew it.

“Daniel Jackson, you are not sufficiently recovered from your recent illness to offer the team any substantial assistance. You are the logical choice.”

Daniel glared. “Thank you, Teal’c, for pointing out what a hindrance I am.”

“He didn’t say you were a hindrance, just that this is the best choice. You’re our best chance of getting out of this alive.” Sam rubbed his arm sympathetically. “We need to retake control of this section.”

Daniel huffed and puffed and continued to protest all while artfully draping himself on the floor outside Jack’s office, making sure his Beretta was concealed in his left hand. (Few people knew he was ambidextrous.) “But next time, I want to be the one who gets to whack the cadets.”

Jack knelt to arrange Daniel’s jacket to further conceal the gun. “Next time, for sure, Daniel. Okay, you know the drill. Cho and Ziegler will be coming this way. If you can take them both out…”

“You guys will jump out and secure the prisoners, yeah, yeah, I get it. Go away and let me play dead.”

*

In the control room, General Bradley Vidrine sighed as he peeled the hundred dollar bill off and handed it to General Hammond, who took it with a broad smile.

“Brad, I don’t know when you’re going to learn. Never bet against SG-1.”


End file.
